


Don't

by jominie



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, idk tbh, kimyonggukxkimshihyun, thisismyfirstfichere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jominie/pseuds/jominie
Summary: In which Shihyun thinks he's just another burden in Yongguk's life





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic please support it :)

Yongguk stared in awe at the miniature figure approaching him from the other side of the room. 

"Torby!" 

A loud voice startled the feline approaching him causing it to run into his arms. 

"Damn Shihyun."

He started petting the cat until someone no other than Kim Shihyun opened his bedroom door still looking for Torby.

"Tor-Hyung? I thought you were with your friends?" 

It wasn't really surprising that Shihyun thought he was alone with 2 cats in the dorm considering that the older was always playing overwatch in the living room whenever he had time.

"Get out you're annoying him."

Shihyun's heart shattered a little and felt like he was sinking down the floor.

"S-Sorry."

Yongguk watched as the younger closed the door, oblivious of his feelings.

Morning came and Shihyun is still his touchy-feely self and seemed to have already forgotten about what happened last night which was probably because he was already used to it.

They had no schedules that day and just lazed around the dorm. Yongguk was playing overwatch with Rcy sleeping on his lap. Shihyun attempted to make lunch for him and his dorm mate and luckily, succeeded.

"Hyung I made lunch for us."

"I'm not eating, I'm going out with the JBJ members today."

"Oh."

Shihyun once again felt the forever familiar light pang in his chest and walked back to the kitchen.

3 hours passed and nobody walked through the door since lunch. 

"I guess it's just us in this dorm until tonight huh Rcy?"

Shihyun heard knocks on the door assuming it was Yongguk and quickly opened it. 

"Oh hi manager hyung."

"I'll be staying here tonight because Yongguk will be sleeping at JBJ's dorm."

"Oh okay.."

Silence filled the room until the manager asked him if he already had snacks

The day passed and Yongguk was already in the kitchen when he woke up. 

"Oh. Hi hyung. Good Morning."

Shihyun raised his eyebrow when Yongguk gave him a plastic bag. He hoped that it was something for him but he knew it wouldn't be because Yongguk, of course.

"Present."

Shihyun untied the bag and got what he expected. The clothes Yongguk wore from last yesterday. He then took it and put it in the basket near the washing machine.

Shihyun thought it would be a good idea to sit in front of his hyung at the dining table and look t him while eating and of course it's not.

"Look the other way. You're creeping me out."

Shihyun sighed and went straight to the couch, lying on it comfortably until Yongguk started pushing him out telling him it was 'his' place. They agreed to draw an invisible line in the middle of the couch but Shihyun somehow forgot about it halfway through the show they're watching.

"Yah get you're head off my shoulder." 

Yongguk pushed off a sleeping Shihyun off him and continued on eating his ice cream.

Shihyun got startled and stood up and stared at Yongguk who looked back innocently at him while biting his spoon.

Shihyun just shrugged it off and went back to his room. 

He started contemplating if he should start hanging out with other people or not. Maybe with the friends he made on the shows he's been to. 

He was too tired to think so he just got ready to sleep early because there was nothing to do anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Don't be afraid to put critisicms and suggestions so i can improve my work :)


End file.
